


For Love

by jezebel



Series: Krypton's Last Son [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2010-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezebel/pseuds/jezebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex are comfortable in their  relationship, perhaps a little too comfortable.  When Lionel finds out it could spell and end  to their new found happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Love

**Author's Note:**

> // indicates telepathy //

The rip of silk and the rush of cool air as Clark stood told Lex that he was about to get naked, looking at his lover he saw Clark pulling off his own jeans and boxers in one stroke and then reaching for his pants. Lex lifted his hips helpfully and was surprised when Clark pulled off his slacks and then kept his legs raised. Reaching under the pillow beside him Lex handed Clark the goodies kept there and nearly balked at the feral grin that he earned in reply.

Clark was going to fuck him and this was not going to be the gentle lovemaking he had planned. Lex had never seen this animalistic side to Clark either and it was making him hot to see his friend looking so debauched and wanton. They had returned from an evening out in Smallville, just enjoying their time together but Clark had hurried Lex back to the castle and now he knew why.

"You're mine." Clark declared as he pushed two well lubed fingers into Lex's tight hole.

Lex felt himself tense reactively before he relaxed for the intruder, he had been with men before but none of them had used him as often or as hard as Clark did. Lex was not complaining, he would never complain about getting off so often.

When Lex felt the fingers brush his prostate he let out a gasp of fervour and pushed against them. He wanted more and he wanted it now. Clark responded by pulling out slightly and adding a third finger. They had learned early on that Kryptonian's were well built and in order for both of them to enjoy it Lex had to be well stretched. It was the only time that Lex had thanked his past lovers for using him well and making sure that he was not as tight as a schoolgirl virgin.

"Want you." Clark panted as he reached down to touch himself, he pulled his cock to full erection while rubbing it with a mixture of lube and the precum which he had started to leak. This way he would be well prepared for entry and both of them would enjoy the show.

Clark took his cock and placed it at Lex's puckered hole pushing in gently but firmly. Lex grunted as he got used to the fullness of his lover's cock, it didn't matter how many times they were together he still felt as tight as a virgin when he got fucked, still felt filled by his lover's dick.

//Hold on// Clark said to his lover as he shared the thoughts of what he wanted. Lex panted at the ideas in his mind and calmed a little. When he was ready he sent a reply to Clark through their link.

"Move!" Lex grunted when Clark did not, this was enough to get his lover to begin his strokes in and out of Lex, using all of his strength and stamina to make sure that this was a good fuck.

Meanwhile outside the room an impatient Lionel Luthor had grown tired of waiting for his son and came up the corridor to check the west wing again. Lex and Clark had snuck in through the staff entrance, not wanting to disturb anyone else that might still be up. They had missed the fact that Lionel was in the castle as well.

Lionel heard the grunting from the end of the corridor. He should have known that Lex was getting some in Smallville, there had to be a reason that his son wanted to stay here in this godforsaken place.

Lionel walked into his son's room and was surprised by the sight in front of him. He had expected a debutante that had come out from Metropolis to fulfil his son's desires. He had not expected to find some hick from Nowheresville with his cock up his son's ass.

"Am I to assume that this is Clark Kent?" Lionel asked conversationally as he watched his son screw up his face in pleasure.

Clark pulled out of Lex and stood, completely naked but in a fighting stance. When he realised that it was Lionel that had caught them he dived for the sheets to protect any shred of dignity he may have left.

"Hello Father. Haven't you heard of knocking?" Lex asked as he lowered his legs and allowed his own flagging erection to deteriorate. He grabbed the robe that lay over the chair and put it on, belting it as he stepped away from the bed.

"Go home, Clark." Lex said with a tone of disgust in his voice. "I won't be requiring your services again."

Clark knew that the words were for Lionel's benefit more than his own and that they were a lie but they still hurt him. Any words from Lex spoken in a harsh tone would hurt.

//I'm sorry my love, but it is better this way// Lex said in his mind. //I will try to see you tomorrow.//

//I love you.// Clark told him through their link.

//I love you too.// Lex said. //Never doubt that//

Clark wordlessly gathered his clothes and watched as the two Luthors went into Lex's study. He followed them all the way there with his X-ray vision and only finished dressing when he saw that they were settled.

After making his way outside Clark faltered for a moment before running off toward home. He knew that he had to be in before curfew or his parents would ground him but Clark could not help but feel that something was wrong.

Perhaps he would stop by the Barrett Farm on the way to school the next day or at least try to talk to Christian, there had to be some way that he and Lex could be together while living a normal life.

* * *

"I have to congratulate you on at least finding a well endowed man to make you his bitch." Lionel spat at his son as he watched the boy move with a slight limp.

Lex knew that this was a calculated move on his father's part to coax him in to battle. However Lex had learnt strategy from both chess masters and poker players and knew when a bluff was put into play.

"Clark is a distraction, Dad. Just something to keep my mind off being stuck in this dump." Lex said curtly. He could not show any hint of emotion or Lionel would use it against him and that would be his downfall.

"Perhaps I have underestimated your loathing of this place." Lionel said. "If you would stoop that low in order to find entertainment. Maybe you are better off in the city where they at least have a better class of whore."

"Was there a reason for this visit Dad or did you just come here to criticise me? I do so love our visits but you can chastise me by telephone, after twenty one years you do it so well." Lex said caustically.

Lex wondered if he was rambling a little but he could not reach Clark over long distances and without the boy there he felt a little off balance. It also did not help that he was still a little hard from the fucking that Clark had been giving him and could not get his erection to deflate. It was a little disconcerting to have a semi-hard penis when he was speaking to his father. He was sure that Freud would have had a field day with that.

"Lex, I was hearing good things about the plant and came out to see what it was you were doing." Lionel said. "I was thinking that it was time for you to move back to Metropolis. After tonight, I think I may have been right."

"We've played this scene out before Dad, remember? And then you sent me back here within six months." Lex said.

He was referring to the incident of that summer which had seen him living in the city until he had screwed up enough to get a ticket back to Smallville.

"That was before son, I think that we could work so much better together now. You seem to be losing some of your humanity and gaining some of the Luthor business sense that I have tried to teach you for so long." Lionel said.

Lex knew exactly what his father was referring to, he had to try hard not to smile. Lex had increased the staff at the plant and switched it to a 24 hour production site. He had a shift of workers at the plant at all hours of the day and nights and it only shut down for the weekend. They had increased profits and productivity by 10% and the output had more than doubled. Suddenly plant 3 was the focus of business analysts and Lex was being touted as the man that could take over from his Dad. He was finally earning his Luthor name.

It was ironic therefore that Clark had been the reason that Lex had implemented the changes and it was his lover who had suggested the idea and provided the people to make it possible. With the Kryptonians able to work at high speeds and lift larger amounts in the deserted factory they were making more of a profit than the small plant had ever seen.

"I'm happy here." Lex said finally. "We both know that Metropolis is not big enough for the both of us."

"And what will this boy's parents say when they find out that you are sodomizing their son?" Lionel asked cruelly.

Lex smiled, he knew the answer to that one.

"Well, I think that they would accept your word for it, after all they already know that Clark and I are in a relationship and do not seem to have any problem with it." Lex retorted.

It was only half a lie seeing as Martha did accept them and Jonathan realised that this was what was in Clark's future. He may not like it but Jonathan accepted Lex as Clark's chosen mate.

"What about the town? The school board?" Lionel asked.

Lex knew that his father was fighting a losing battle but he would not tell him that. Lex had saved the town and, in doing so, had gone from pariah to patron saint.

"The town doesn't need to know." Lex said. "But if they find out then maybe they will accept it or maybe not, the most important people in Clark's life know the truth."

Again this was a half truth, Chloe, Lana and friends were still not in the know but Clark's people knew and accepted.

"I will find some way..." Lionel said.

"I'm sure you will." Lex added with a smile. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to rest. Clark wore me out earlier and I need to be awake early for a conference call with our suppliers." Lex said.

Lionel watched as his son walked away and then smiled. Lex was definitely learning what it meant to be a Luthor, he may even be ready to take over. He would have to start watching his son more closely now because Lionel was not ready to give up his throne just yet.

* * *

Kai could see the Luthor house from his vantage point in the air. The alien had not been lying to Clark when he said he was able to fly, what he had not told the boy was that it was his job to look out for Clark. When he had seen Lionel Luthor walk in on the two boys he had been ready to intervene, but when he had gotten closer he had seen that Lex had it under control.

If any doubts had been left in his mind about Lex's place as mate for their King then they would have dissipated after seeing him in action. Lex knew how to deal with his father and Kai was glad that Kal El had picked such a worthy partner.

Kai knew that Lionel Luthor would need watching, the man was a significant risk for both the chosen pair and for the rest of his people. Kai was not a leader, it was not up to him to make this type of decision, but for once he was going to act without orders and concentrate his efforts on Lionel Luthor anyway.

Kai knew a bad man when he saw one and he did not need to worry Kal El with his concerns over this one. Lionel Luthor was not a worthy adversary for their King. He was an annoyance but nothing more and he could be dealt with accordingly. Kai was sure that with a little research he could find some part of Kryptonian law that supported his case.

* * *

The next morning Lex sat at his desk and tried desperately to stay awake through the conference call that he had booked. It would not bode well for his business if the sharks he were dealing with saw him as bait, which he was in his tired state. The problem was that he had been up most of the night before, first with Clark and then planning a counter attack to whatever his father threw at them. He had not had enough time to sleep and to plan how he would save his lover from the wrath of Lionel Luthor.

Lex did not doubt for a moment that Clark was able to look after himself when it came to a physical fight, but when he was faced with a nemesis of the type that Lionel was Clark would freeze. Clark just didn't have the dirty tactics to fight a Luthor and Lex hoped that his lover would never lose that innocence and have to find out what it meant to be such a man.

The main question for Lex was how could he deal with Lionel without letting Clark know what he was doing. The pair had a psychic link that was stronger now that they were bonded and Clark could read Lex's mind. While it was not fully mature once they went through the ceremony of complete bonding they would be the Kryptonian equivalent of married for life and Lex knew that any type of betrayal could tear them apart. Lex wasn't sure that he could live without Clark anymore.

"Mr. Luthor?" His secretary called, pulling him from his thoughts. "There is a call on line one, it's your father."

Lex sighed again and picked up his extension. He had known that this was not the last that he would hear from his dear old dad on the matter of his fucking Clark. Still, at least the older Luthor did not know that they were in love.

* * *

Lionel Luthor hung up the phone with his son and wondered if he would ever get a straight answer from Lex. Of course the answer to that was No. He had taught the boy too well for him to ever speak in anything but riddles but it was what his son was not saying that made him sceptical of this situation.

Lex was an emotional boy that had spent too much time with his mother. He was weak because of that and it was a mistake that Lionel had not made a second time. When he had seen that trait in Julian he had dealt with it in a way that he could not deal with Lex. He wondered if this was the reason that he was now paying the price.

Lex was not worthy of the Luthor name but he was the only remaining heir so he would have to make do with what he had. That was why he needed to end this foolish affair before it could get too involved. The last thing that they needed was a scandal that even Lionel would not be able to buy his way out of. Clark Kent would be such a scandal.

The report that lay on his desk painted a detailed picture of a bright and ambitious young man who would go far in his chosen career, but one who would probably never make it past the lower echelons of society. Lex could not fall in love with such a person, especially not one that was male. Lex was destined to be a great man and a scandal like this, or even worse, a weakness like this would kill any hope of Lex becoming the man that Lionel had hoped he would grow to be. That was not acceptable.

"Dominic." He called.

Lionel looked up at the man who waited in one corner and held out the folder.

"This is good, but I want more information on this Clark Kent, any sign of weakness and we can exploit it. I want him as far away from my son as possible."

"Of course." Dominic agreed.

Outside the window Kai smiled. This was his way in. The words that Lionel had spoke could be construed as a direct threat to the King. Kai had his chance and he was going to take it. First he had to deal with the immediate danger to Kal El.

Taking out the weapon that he had not used in a long while Kai prepared to defend his King and people. Any threat to Kal El was a threat to Krypton and neither would be tolerated. He would show Lionel Luthor that.

* * *

"Who are you?" He called from his position strapped to the chair. "What do you want?"

"Are you Dominic Salvatori?" A booming voice asked.

Dominic freaked. He did not know how or why he had been captured, only that someone had seen fit to kidnap him and beat him into submission. The next thing he had known he had woken up tied to this chair and someone was asking him questions. When Dominic failed to answer the question he felt a hand slap him hard across the face and repeat it again.

"Are you Dominic Salvatori?" It repeated a little more impatiently.

"Yes." Dominic cried. He wanted this to be over. "What do you want?"

"You have broken Kryptonian Law, Dominic of the House of Salvatori, and in accordance with that law you shall be punished."

"What do you mean Kryptonian Law?" Dominic asked. "Who are you?"

"Who I am is not important. What is important is that you have been sentenced to the trial by one. As appointed official I have the power to exact the punishment as was laid down by our forefathers." The voice continued. "For the crime of treason and of threats to the stability of peace you are hereby sentenced to suffer the pains of our ancestors."

Dominic then felt a hand grabbing him around the neck, exerting just enough pressure to make him gasp for air.

"If I speak with the tongue of an infidel let the law pluck it out; If I chose a life of evil let the law take it..."

As the words continued Dominic lost consciousness. He would never hear the sentence of death.

* * *

"Lex?" A voice called later the next day.

Clark walked into the study, a piece of paper clutched in his hand and a broad smile on his innocent face.

Lex wondered what it was that he had done to deserve this boy in his life. Just when he had thought that the world could not get any bleaker a ray of sunshine walked into his study and brightened his day.

"Hello, Clark." Lex said as he leaned back in his leather chair.

Clark made his way around the desk, standing behind Lex and placing the paper on the desk in front of Lex before beginning to rub his lover's shoulders. Lex groaned at the sensation as Clark worked out his knots and then after a few moments of indulgence looked at what his lover had handed him.

"What is it?" Lex asked curiously. The markings on the paper looked foreign, different.

"It says 'Two minds, two voices, one spirit'." Clark replied proudly. "It's Kryptonian."

"You wrote me a love letter in Martian?" Lex joked.

Lex was often teasing Clark about his alien heritage. The fact that it interested him more than he let on was not lost on Clark, who would play along occasionally and pout about it on others. Lex liked a pouting Clark, he loved to catch that lower lip between his teeth and nibble it, or run his own tongue along it, or...ooh...

"It's a part of the marriage vows." Clark stated, ignoring the fact that Lex was enjoying this massage a little too much. He could read his lover's thoughts enough to know that he was just daydreaming about sex. Clark did that all the time.

"The marriage vows?" Lex asked. "You mean the bonding."

"The ceremony of El-Luthor..."

"Are you sure it's not El Diablo?" Lex joked again.

Clark dug his fingers in a little to Lex's shoulders as he abruptly ceased the massage.

"Ouch." Lex moaned as he pulled away. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Clark said, but there it was. The pout. Clark's one true weapon that would always get him his own way.

"I'm sorry." Lex sighed. "I just have other things on my mind."

"I could change that." Clark purred.

Lex felt the shiver of desire but he shook it off. They needed to focus, or rather he needed to focus on this and he wanted his full concentration. Not just half of it.

"What's wrong?" Clark asked instinctively.

He could feel Lex tensing up, both beneath his hands and in his mind.

//Let me in.// Clark urged using their mental link to try and wheedle it out of Lex what was wrong.

Lex threw up the barriers that he had built, threw Clark out and wished that it was as easy to do so with the boy in real life. Right now he needed to be alone but he could not hurt Clark anymore than he already was. At least not without breaking his own heart in the process.

"I'm sorry." Lex said automatically. "It's business. One of my father's 'associates' was killed last night. They don't know what it was that killed him, it looks like a hit and run but the police have not ruled out foul play."

"And you think that it was murder?" Clark asked uncertainly. "I'm sorry. Was it someone you knew well?" He added sympathetically.

"You could say that." Lex said. "Dominic had a younger sister that I went to school with. She was a pretty young thing..." Lex trailed off when he realised that he probably shouldn't tell Clark about fucking her on the gym floor at one of his previous schools. "Dominic and I had a mutual dislike for each other, but he was someone that was a constant in my life, even if it was that he was a constant annoyance."

"You think he was murdered, don't you?"

Clark worried at his bottom lip slightly and Lex wondered if the boy knew just how sexual that was or how much it made Lex want to nibble on the lower lip so that Clark would not have to.

"I think that my father did it Clark, that is what worries me the most." Lex said.

Clark paled.

"It's not that I didn't know that he was ruthless but I never thought that Lionel would stoop so low." Lex said. "Dominic's father was one of my father's only friends."

"Luthors don't have friends." Clark responded, speaking Lex's own words.

"Perhaps friend was too strong a word." Lex allowed. "But Dominic was one of my father's most loyal lackeys. I don't understand why he would have him killed."

"Maybe it was one of your Dad's business rivals." Clark suggested helpfully.

Lex began to ponder that too. He could not think of anyone that would do such a thing but there could be something in his father's business that he had overlooked. One of his father's enemies that would have that power.

Lex felt a sense of relief at knowing that his father was possibly innocent. It was a strange feeling, Lex might have mistaken it for love if he did not despise his father. It must just be relief that he would not get to deal with the fallout if anything happened to his father.

"So, you want to make out?" Clark asked.

Lex smiled at the teenage hormones that he was still getting used to. Clark would often just throw this type of suggestion out there without any foreplay or manipulation. Lex liked the straightforward way that Clark was now telling him what he wanted. It was refreshing to be with someone that did not use riddles in everything they said. Lex prayed that Clark would never lose this innocence and would never change.

"Did you get all your homework done?" Lex asked with a playful smile.

Clark pulled Lex out of his chair and carried him out of the room and upstairs at top speed. Lex supposed that was a yes, once that tongue was drawing patterns on his neck and chest he didn't mind, nor did he correct Clark that they were doing more than making out. With Clark's hand on his erection it was hard to do anything.

* * *

Lionel Luthor was surprised to find out that Dominic's body had been found floating in the river. No one had ever managed to get past the man's paranoia to find out what he was up to or even get close enough to kill him. At least not after Lex had drugged him and locked him in his trunk for the trip back to Metropolis.

Lionel knew now that he had miscalculated and that Dominic should have been cut loose after his first mistake. He should have taken his own advice and not let sentimentality get in the way of business. Dominic Salvatori senior had been a faithful colleague of Lionel's and he had assumed that the father was like the son, that was not a mistake that he would make again.

The biggest problem for Lionel now was that he had no idea why Dominic had been killed. There was no reason to think that it was business but by the same token Dominic did not have a life for it to have been personal.

The only other possibility was that it was to do with the lackey's latest assignment but Lex couldn't do such a thing. Could he?

Just as Lionel was beginning to think that he had underestimated his useless son there was a knock at his door. His secretary brought in his post and Lionel saw the package immediately. He felt drawn to it and was sickened when he found the contents.

There was only one part of Dominic that they had not found, and here it sat on Lionel's thousand dollar antique desk. The package contained Dominic's tongue, ripped from his throat right down to the root, according to the coroner's report it had occurred sometime after death.

Inside was a note that spoke for itself.

"He who cannot hold his tongue is destined to lose it."

Lionel wondered what it was that Dominic had told. He had no way of knowing that it was what Dominic had told him that had cost him his life. Not yet anyway.

* * *

Kai didn't really have to worry about an alibi. The community were used to him being off late into the night and watching Clark or Lex. It was his job to keep their King and his consort safe and so it was easy to cover up the fact that he had killed Dominic. Kai knew that he should not have killed the man, according to the laws of earth that was illegal. However he was not bound by the laws of the earth but by the laws of Krypton and they stated that if the monarch was threatened then Death was valid. He had correctly stuck to the laws of the ancestors and though these were shadowed with grey areas they were often used to endorse the actions of their Lords. Why should Kai be any different.

Kai now had a way to get his point across to Lionel Luthor and he was almost certain that he would not have to kill the other man. Unfortunately the same Kryptonian law that had allowed for Dominic's death denied him the right to kill Lionel. As a member of the house of Luthor he was now recognised a Noble of Krypton and though only associated by the bond of his son he was part of the extended royal family. Not only was Lionel exempt of the laws but he was to be protected. Still, there was nothing about coercion or manipulation of the nobility and that was what Kai intended to do.

* * *

Lionel scrubbed his hands over his face. He had spent most of the night going over papers and cases to see if he could find anything in Dominic's personal files or the more recent reports that he had sent in that would explain his employee's death.

Lionel was not taking this personally because Dominic was someone that he cared for, or because he owed it to his father, but because he thought that his son could be the perpetrator.

There was no answers in anything and Lionel was at a loss to know what to do next.

That was the point that Kai chose to enter the scene. Dressed in the ceremonial dress of a Kryptonian assassin he was covered from head to toe in protective armour that was made of a thin black material. Thanks to the protective field around his skin that protected his clothes as well Kai did not really need anything more than this to keep him safe.

"Mr. Luthor?"

"Wha..." Lionel looked up from his seat at his desk and saw the man.

"How did you get in?" Lionel asked.

Even as he spoke the words he was pressing the silent alarm for security. It took a minute and thirty seconds for them to ascend to the top floor office, in that time he would have to keep this man talking. He hoped that whoever it was would not kill him immediately.

"They are not coming, Mr. Luthor." Kai said as he realised almost immediately what he was doing. "But I am not here to kill you."

Lionel could not help the breath that he had been holding coming out as a thankful sigh.

"Why are you here?" Lionel asked. "Is this to do with Dominic?"

"Mr. Salvatori's death was unfortunate but he did not seem to understand that Alexander is off limits."

"Then Lex did this." Lionel said. He felt a strange sense of sick pride as he realised what his son had managed to achieve.

"Your son has some very powerful friends, Mr. Luthor. You would be advised to take that into account next time you decide to have him or his partner investigated."

"Lex is doing this to protect a fuck toy?" Lionel spat. The pride began to drain away as he was sickened by what he had heard. He always knew that Lex let his emotions rule his head as well as his heart.

"Alexander did not directly order this, however you should know that if you don't drop this interest in your son and his lover that you will be next." Kai said.

To add emphasis to his words he was at the side of Lionel's desk and pulling him from his chair in a matter of milliseconds. One soft squeeze at his neck made it clear that he was serious, and that he had the power to carry out the threat.

As Kai threw Lionel to the floor he hoped that he had made his point. He could not actually kill Lionel but hopefully he would not have to.

One look at the fear on Lionel's face told him that the case had been made.

* * *

Lex was not sure what the package meant. He had never seen his father apologise before but as he looked through the collection of photographs, video footage and papers he knew that this was the closest thing to an apology he would get. Lionel had been investigating Clark as Lex had assumed he would but rather than sending some footage or other to Lex or making his point he had merely given in. Lex felt as if he had won a war that he did not even know he had been fighting. It was a small and hollow victory but still one that he would celebrate.

The only side comment that Lionel had made was a note attached to the file. On it were three simple words.

"Don't Get Caught."

End


End file.
